Many traditional charge pumps include several parallel arrays that are connected together, forming a single charge pump circuit. Traditional charge pump regulation schemes employ a single charge pump circuit to charge multiple capacitive loads. Where the capacitive loads have different target voltages, the charge pump must be regulated at the highest target voltage. The output voltage of the charge pump circuit is then reduced and coupled to lower target voltages of other capacitive loads. Accordingly, a single charge pump must expend significant power to charge up to the higher target voltage, only to have the output coupled back down to a lower target voltage.